This invention relates in general to padlocks and more particularly to an improvement in a security padlock whereby a suspension chain may be optionally assembled and secured to the padlock body.
Various types of padlocks have been employed heretofore in security situations where it is desired to lock a door, cabinet, drawer or the like. The padlock of U.S. Pat. No. 4,112,751 is exemplary of the type of padlock in which the present invention finds particularly suitable utilization. It has been common heretofore to attach a security chain by providing a slot in the padlock body, locating a chain in the slot and then press fitting a pin or other fastener to the padlock body to hold the chain thereto. I have found that it would be desirable to provide an optionally usable means for retaining a suspension chain to the type of padlock of said U.S. Pat. No. 4,112,751 and, as a primary object of the present invention, contemplate that the use of the suspension chain should not only be optional, but should be easily assembled to the lock in a simple, effective and inexpensive manner during assembly of the lock. The primary object of the present invention is to provide such a lock construction which will facilitate the optional use of a suspension chain during assembly of the padlock without the need for additional parts to be assembled, nor the need for additional assembly tools, jigs or fixtures.